An embodiment relates generally to determining a collision threat for cross traffic collisions.
Various types of safety systems are known in the art for protecting the occupants of a vehicle in the event of a collision. Some of these systems attempt to prevent the collision before it occurs by warning the vehicle operator of a potential collision situation. For example, a forward collision warning system (FCW) may employ a forward-looking laser or radar device that alerts the vehicle driver of a potential collision threat. The alerts can be a visual indication on the vehicle's instrument panel or a head-up display (HUD), and/or can be an audio warning or a vibration device, such as a HAPTIC seat. Other systems attempt to prevent a collision by directly applying a braking action if the driver fails to respond to an alert in a timely manner.